Always Forever
by SakuraHiraHira
Summary: one - shot...Zutto soba ni ite hoshii I want to forever be beside you This is the sequel of Forever yours


HI ya!!!!!!! I know that I had promise that I will try to send at least one chapter from all the series but sadly I think I can't. One was that my Pc had travelled back to my house which is 500 something kilometres from here. And second is I will sit for the final exam in 3 to 4 weeks time. So all to all, this is the last fic that I will post. But don't worry I will make up for all this lateness and bla…bla… by the end of April. So wait for it okay!!!!!!!!

P/s: - This story means to be post on V-Day but suddenly there is server breakdown here. So, it is a day late. But everyday is a V, right?

P/p/s: - I might post another one-shot on April fool. (Maybe sequel for this)

Disclaimer – I do not own GSD, and the song Myeot beoneul he eo jyeodo by Kim Hee Sun. This is the OST of Korean Drama Sad Sonata (Might help if you hear this song as you read it, Not!). But the poem, I do own!!!!!!!!!

Always Forever (Continuation of Forever Yours)

_**Zutto soba ni ite hoshii**_

Cagalli laid her pen down before drew a deep breath and sigh. Scattered around her were, letters, postcards, cards and notes meant for her only love, Athrun. None of it managed to reach to his hand. Cagalli sighed again. She felt so lost and lonely. Kira and Lacus had gone up to PLANT to visit Athrun but she declined their invitation when they asked her to tag along. She gives reason that she had lot of things to settle when the real reason is that she has no gut to face him.

"Cagalli, you are such a coward, girl!" She scolded herself. Looking at the clock, she sighed again. 1.20 a.m. '_What_ _would Athrun been doing right now?_' She thought before straightened herself back. '_Stop it Cagalli, what he is been doing did not have any connection with you anymore. You got many important matters to do than that,_' she chided herself while fumble furiously through her files. Suddenly she heard a crack from the outside.

_na meoji salmeul da sseulge  
orae dwen maeum malhalgge  
myeot beoneul he eojyeodo dashi bolgeoya_

_I'll use up the rest of the life I have.  
I'll tell of my heart that I've had for a long time.  
Even if we separate so many times,   
we're going to see each other again._

"Weird! What's that?" Cagalli said to herself before lowering herself and crouching under the table. Before that, she makes sure that she has her small gun with her. '_Colt. 22, small, lightweight but fully loaded,' _she thought, before smiling._ 'Whoever you are, you better make your death wish, now_.' As she fumbled with the safety, she saw two figures jump into her office.

'_What the hell is happening with the security system?_' Cagalli thought furiously before aiming to her target. Both of them totally unaware of her presence as they make their way to the door.

"BANG!!!" Cagalli shoot and it goes through the head of the first intruder. However the other one managed to dodge behind the sofa when she shoots once more.

_oon myeongeun itji angoseo oori reul de ryeo galtende  
gateunal gateun gose moggeo jool tende_

_Fate doesn't forget and takes us away.  
It'll tie us up on the same day and in the same place._

"Damn where is everyone?" She cursed, before moving slowly to the other side of the room and shoots the vase beside the sofa. Once again the battle begins. Shoot after shoot were heard, bullet after bullet pass through them, however both of them managed to dodge the entire shoot.

"This is bad," Cagalli muttered to herself as she loaded her gun, "Well there is one way, though it risky, I think I should managed it," second pass without a movement and that is when Cagalli jumped into the air and shoot another vase beside the intruder. Cagalli caught him or it is her off guard. Fear traced on her face, Cagalli froze a moment before kicked her gun away.

"Say your pray, dear!" Cagalli said before pulling the trigger.

_dda raon ibyeoreun ggeungo  
neo ehge moo reupeul ggeulgo  
cheo eum booteo ojig neo yeosseo  
na eh modeun sarangeul_

_I end the separation that follows us  
and I get on my knees before you.  
From the beginning it was only you.  
All of my love._

"BANG!!! BANG!!!" a moment of serenity passed as the bullet goes through her stomach and heart. At the same time Kisaka barged into the room. Sweats mixed with bloods trailed down his face.

"Kisaka, why are you late, I have to finish this myself, and what happened to the security system and the guards?"

"I'm sorry Cagalli- Sama. Looks like our system has been hacked by somebody and they also managed to drug all of our guard. I, myself, barely managed to escape." Kisaka explained with a frown to this certain night visit.

_oonmyeongeun itji ango seo oorireul deryeo gal ten de  
gateun nal gateun gose moggeo jooltende_

_Fate doesn't forget and takes us away  
it'll tie us up on the same day and in the same place._

"There must be somebody behind all of this. Beside they sent girl to kill me. But who?" Cagalli said wonderingly.

Cagalli and Kisaka were too deep in thought that they did not realise that one of the intruders was still alive. Her hand shakily, aiming her gun. When Kisaka saw this it was too late,

"BANG!!" The bullet already goes through Cagalli's chest. Cagalli hold her chest. The intruder smiled evilly at her.

"BANG!!!!!!" she shoots the intruder down.

Everything since then seems to move slowly around Cagalli. Blood begin to splatter on the floor. Her world begins to blacken. Cagalli manage to utter a single word. The name of man that she love, "Athrun," before collapsed into the ground.

_a nuen ji byeong deun seulpeumeul aneun ji_

_Do you know? Do you know of the sadness that's become an illness._

"CAGALLI – SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**After 1 week,**_

Athrun walked slowly into Cagalli's office. The place that she had spent her entire life. The place that she has been murdered. The sun was peeking through the curtain, but the room was gloomy. As gloomy as Athrun's heart. Never had he felt this lonely before, never had he feel this emptiness, this void in his heart. Not even when Cagalli turned him down. This heartache was unbearable. This was so unreal, he still could smell her essence and he was like expecting that she will burst into the room any moment from now. But no, she will not. All this was like a dream, a really bad dream. He wants to wake up from it and fast. But this is the reality. She is no longer here, forever.

The room was full of tapes and papers. Athrun walked to her desk, trying not to step into any of the paper that scattered on the floor, before a piece of blue paper caught his eyes. The paper was neatly written with his name on the top of it. Athrun picked the paper and bring it to the window before reading it.

_**There you are,**_

_**Always by my side,**_

_**Helping me, guiding me,**_

_**Through the blackness of life.**_

_**There you go again,**_

_**Always there, always near, without fail.**_

_**But,**_

_**Everything begin to change,**_

_**Trust and faith begin to thin,**_

_**Because of our misunderstanding,**_

_**Because of the jealousy,**_

_**Because of….**_

_**I drove you away,**_

_**Away from my life,**_

_**You left me with pain in your eyes,**_

_**Do you know why I do this?**_

_**No, you will never knew it,**_

_**This sacrificial is for you, **_

_**If there is one thing that you should know,**_

_**I do this because I love you**_

_**Now you are happy,**_

_**With her by your side while I am all alone**_

_**You will never look at me the way you look at her now,**_

_**But it is okay because now **_

_**I will always closely stand by you**_

_**Zutto soba ni ite hoshii **_

The paper fell to Athrun's feet as tears begin to escape from his eyes.

"Cagalli," He whispered her name.

"Yes, Athrun, I will always be with you, now and forever," A voice whisper in his ear as he feels someone hug him from behind. "So please continue your life as usual." He closed his eyes as he feels a kiss on his forehead. And like a dream, it vanished a moment later.

"CAGALLI!!!" he cried aguishly.

_eon jena neo reul ga jyeot da mideodo  
gatji mothansarangeul_

_neo eh sarangeul_

_Even if I believe that I've always had you  
The love that I couldn't have.._

_Your love..._

_**Zutto soba ni ite hoshii **_


End file.
